Zamsher
Zamusha also called Zamshar is an alien of an unamed race from Ultraman Mebius. Subtitle: Space Swordsman (宇宙剣客,'' Uchū kenkaku'') Stats Powers/Abilities *Master Swordsman: Zamshaa is a master swordsman, and has great skill using his blade. *Explosive Sword: Zamshaa can destroy entire beings his size by hitting them with his sword. *Space Adaptation: Zamshaa can thrive and breathe in space. *Blade Deflection: Zamshaa's blade can deflect projectile attacks. *Sword Cutter Move: Zamshaa can use his blade to slice almost anything in half; even an entire meteor. Ultraman Mebius History Far away from earth, on a meteor with green flames around it, two warriors battled fiercly: An Alien Magma, and a mysterious swordsman in armor, known as Zamshaa. A second Alien Magma came to aid the first in battle, but the first was ultimitely killed by Zamshaa, leaving the second to fight alone. Later, as the meteor approached earth, Zamshaa finally destroyed the second Alien Magma by using a slicing move that split him, as well the the meteor, in half. He then climbed aboard a lone meteorite, but was soon greeted by another;Alien Valkie, who was on a meteorite as well. But instead of fighting, the two lept from their meteorites and prepared to land on earth; their new battlefield. Mirai went to investigate, but both passed him up, and eventualy landed on earth, ready to fight. Alien Valkie, however, was no match for Zamshaa, and who stabbed him in the back, and watched as he fell to the ground, as he blew up. Mirai soon returned to earth, and both had long conversation, before Mirai decided to turn into |Ultraman Mebius. The two fought with their swords, but Mebius's was sliced in half quickly. But Serizawa, who was in the area, turned into Ultraman Hikari, and, with one quick slash, destroyed Zamshaa's sword. Beaten, Zamshaa decided to leave. He walked into the sunraise, and disappeared. Zamshaa would return months later after Ultraman Hikari discovered what Alien Empera was doing to Earth's sun as it was being consumed by darkness. Zamshaa reappeared on Earth and quickly destroyed a Mass Production Imperializer right before it would destroy GUYS' base. With him was Alien Psychokino and Alien Fanton in GUYS' base. After destroying the robot the Mass Production Imperializer went into the atmosphere. Shortly after Alien Empera made his appearence. With little effort the fiend surrounded the planet in darkness. Zamshaa, Psychokino, and soon arriving to the scene Hikari could not so much as touch Enpera as his dark shockwaves were more than the heroes could handle. Zamshaa sacrificed himself before Empera could finish off GUYS, giving his allies another chance to fight. Ultraman''' 'Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth History In '''Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth '''it's reaviled that the remnants of Alien Empera's essence lived on in Zamusha's body (whom thanks to his fight against the Emperor has now become the cybernetic, ''Mecha-Zamu) the Four Heavenly Kings learning this reunite and make an attempt to revive the Emperor by uniting Mecha-Zamu and the Giga Battle Nizer. Before they try to achive their goal they lured Ultras Ace and Taro into a trap in order to blackmail Ultraman Mebius into going in to the valley of Flames in his pheonix form. Mech-Zamu, who Mebius meet minutes before and had saved Mebius berfore this, and wanted to understand why Mebius would risk his live to save "comrades" and goes with Mebius into the Valley of Flames to reteive the Giga Battle Nizer. Seconds after entering they are confronted by EX Zetton. Mecha-Zamu was then wounded in combate and was told by Mebius to get the Battle Nizer, however EX Zetton then imediantly destroyed the brigde weret Mecha-Zamu was standing causing him to fail in to the flames below. Mebius was then wounded while blocking an attack ment for Mecha-Zamu, Mecha-Zamu then jumped to were the Giga Battle Nizer was being held and retrieved it but was mortailly wounded by EX Zetton. Mebius destroyed EX Zetton and took Mecha-Zamu back to the surface, they were then attacked by the Four Heavenly Kings, and Ultraman Hikari (whom had seemingly betrayed them earlier). Mecha-Zamu then died do to his wounds but was revived by Alien Maphilas, who reviels that Mecha-Zamu has the remaning essence of Alien Empera. Mecha-Zamu then was complitly restored and achived a more powerfull apperance. When all seemed lost Hikari freed Ace and Taro reveling He "betrayed" the Space Garrision to get close enough to the Four Heavenly Kings so Mebius would have an ally when the time was right to gether the four Ultras Deafet the Four Heavenly King, but Mecha-Zamu was still active after a long strugle what left of the real Mecha-Zamu begged Mebius to destroy him so Empera would never return Mebius couldn't refuse the request of his new "comrade" Mebius unwillingly ultimatly destroys Mecha-Zamu and the remains of Empera. Trivia *The "Za" and "Musha" word in his name is meaning The Samurai. To mark that he is a deadly evil samurai. *Zamsha's name sometimes spelled wrong called "Zamsher". Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Stubs Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Kaiju